Summer Fun
by aberistwith
Summary: Bella visits her cousin Emmett in England for a summer filled with adventure, fun, and budding romance when she meets Edward Masen. But is everything as it seems? One of Emmett's cases spills over into his personal life, putting everyone at risk.AH AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Listen carefully for I shall say this only once, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except for those which dont....

A/N: reposted because I made a bunch of spelling mistakes and I was just so Excited to post this that I forgot to edit.... Props to Midori Yuki my wonderful sis for reading and catching all my spelling mistakes!!! XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 1

_Bella's POV_

To be honest I was bored out of my mind. Sitting in the overheated classroom listening to the teacher drone on about something to do with misogyny and Helen of Troy wasn't extremely entertaining. I wasn't really paying attention. Instead, I was staring out the window to the green fields beyond the school, just waiting for summer vacation to start. I glanced at the clock; 25 minutes to go. God has it only been half an hour since this class started? I was very excited for summer this year as it was the year before my last year and I was going to england to visit my cousin, and the best part was that I was going alone, with no parental supervision! Just me, in London, staying with my cousin Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. This was going to be the best summer of my life! The best part of all was that I got to leave tonight, right after school I would go home, grab my already packed bags, and cram my last minute summer assignment;that would be given in.... ten minutes; into my already overstuffed carry-on, and then drive over to the port angeles airport where I would catch a flight to New York, and from there, straight on to London!

Just as predicted, here comes the summer assignment. Mr. Banner glanced around the class with a twinkle in his eye and I inwardly groaned because I knew exactly what was coming next. "Alright, since a number of you are going to be going camping and travelling on your summer breaks, and since this is forks and the area is just teeming with wildlife, for your summer assignment I want you to get soil samples from at least 5 different areas as well as vegetation. When we come back we're going to be analyzing what you have collected. Bring a camera, and take pictures of the area, and make a scrapbook page from each area, as well as a journal area of what sounds and feelings you get from each of the locations. Everything you need is written on this sheet, Angela please pass them around?"  
The class groaned, me along with them. This was starting to look more like a summative assignment rather than a summer assignment! The one last year was to keep a travel journal. I went to my mom's in phoenix so it was relatively easy, but then again, it was for english and this year it was for science. Oh well, wouldn't it be cool to get a soil sample from stonehenge? I have to get Emmett to take me there!

The bell rang just as Angela handed me my paper and I jumped up, shoving it in my binder and all but sprinted to my locker. Hurriendly I grabbed everything that was left, which was hardly anything because I had cleaned my locker out yesterday in preparation for today, and grabbed my lock. Slamming my locker shut for the final time this year I zipped through the hall crowds to Angela's locker down on the main floor, close to the main office.

"Ange, hey! Have fun this summer! I'll facebook you once I've arrived in London 'kay?" I said excitedly as I waved goodbye.

"Oh Bells! Have fun! Take loads of pictures right! I wanna see everything you see!" she exclaimed hugging me tightly.

"Of course! Hey, did you see Jess?" I inquired, scanning the hall for her at her locker.

"Yeah, I think she's out by the busses already."

"Alright, well you have fun in Florida! Don't let Ben wear you out though! Lots of sunbathing!" I waved bye as I raced outside to say a quick goodbye to Jessica before I drove home.

I found her and Mike standing under the big tree in the front of the school saying their goodbyes. "Jess!" I called.

She whipped her head around and beamed at me. "I thought you had left without saying goodbye!"

"Haha never!" I laughed and punched her arm. "Hey, have fun this summer eh?"

"Yeah, you too! Facebook me when you get there right?"

"Right! I gotta go though, my plane leaves in 3 hours. Bye!" I yelled as I started off to my beat up truck, stumbling a bit as I crossed the treacerous pavement.

My truck roared to life and I was on my way home, making it in record time for me, due to excessive speed. Charlie was already loading my suitcases into the trunk of his cruiser when I got home. I was slightly relieved about this, as I was assured that I wouldn't be late. I bolted from my truck to my room, taking one last glance around for anything missing and grabbed my iPod and _The Time Traveller's Wife _and crammed them into my carry-on and bolted back out of the house, tripping and catching myself on the stairs only once.

I was about to go through customs, about to leave Charlie behind in Forks for the summer, and about to start on the greatest adventure of my life! I could feel it, this summer was going to be epic.

Charlie caught my attention just as I was about to turn away to go. "Bells, be careful. I couldn't get you a permit to carry pepperspray on the plane, but I left Emmett with strict instructions to get you one once you get there." He shoved his hands deep into his coat pocket sheepishly.

"Dad!" I whispered loudly. "Seriously? Nothing is going to happen! Emmett is a giant!" I groaned.

He shrugged. "Just have fun Bells. Don't be reckless." With that he pulled me into a hug and sent me on my way through customs.

I grinned the whole time it took me to get through customs and to board my plane. I sat down in my window seat, stuck my earphones in, grabbed _The Time Traveller's Wife _out of my bag and threw my carry on up into the over head compartment settling into my seat for the 5 hour flight to new york.

A boring man in a suit sat next to me and was typing away on his laptop the entire flight, so I was saved from having to make polite conversation like I would have been obliged to had it been an elderly woman. I was just at the part of the book where Clare was trying to sneak Henry out of her room Christmas morning when the plane started to land in New York. I glanced out the window and got a view of the city lights as the plane landed when I realized that I hadn't actually ever been to New York before except for catching flights to England.

Nine hours, five of which were spent sleeping, later and I was finally landing at Heathrow airport. I was seriously sleep depraved, I was sure my hair looked like a haystack, and that I had the blackest circles under my eyes I just wanted to find Emmett and fall asleep in his arms A.S.A.P. I grabbed my bags from the conveyor belt and scanned the gate for Emmett. My tired eyes finally spotted him and all vestiges of sleep left me as I sprinted over to him, tripping, thankfully within catching distance, into his arms as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Oy! You've gotten smaller Bells!" he exclaimed.

"No, you've just gotten bigger!" I laughed back as he finally placed me on the ground, only to scoop me back up into a tight embrace. "Can't..... breathe!" I gasped and he released me, holding me by the shoulders to get a good look at me.

"Long flight?" he asked, tracing the circles under my eyes.

"Yeah. On the ride here from New York I got stuck sitting in the aisle next to this random lady who kept ordering these little bottles of alcohol and having to get up to go pee every hour. I swear I was about ready to shove all those little bottles down her throat when she woke me up the fifth time. I just gave up trying to sleep in the end," I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "So where's Rosalie? I am so excited to meet her! I know we've facebooked and talked on the phone, but I am like a mexican jumping bean inside! Didn't she want to come meet me?" I asked face falling instantly.

"No, no no no! Calm down Bells, she just went to grab a cuppa. Living with her for the past week has been like being back in secondary school." he grabbed my bags and started wheeling them over to where Rosalie had supposedly gone.

I saw a head of blonde curly hair bobbing over to us through the crowd and I just knew that it was Rosalie. We stopped in a relatively open area and Rosalie burst through the crowd carrying a tray with three cups of something in front of her. "AHHH!!! BELLA!!" she shrieked, handing the tray to Emmett and scooping me up in a hug. She was much taller than me. I hugged her back and was finally released. "Wow! You're finally here! We're going to have so much fun! Wait until you meet Alice and Jasper!" she squealed, hugging me again.

"Yeah I'm so excited! Two whole months parent free! Well except for the week with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle... but they're too cool to count as parents." I smiled, Rosalie was absolutely stunning, how my cousin managed to rope her was astounding. Of course she was absolutely in love with him, I could tell just by looking at them. "So, what's in the cups?" I asked eyeing them hungrily.

Rosalie laughed and handed me one. "The best hot chocolate you will ever taste." she replied confidently.

I snorted, "Humph, so far the best has been from Starbucks, I've never come across one that even compares..." I trailed off as I tasted the hot chocolate. Good lord was it ever delicious. "Should have known, you guys always have better chocolate over here... man we sure get jipped in the States..." I trailed off contemplating overthrowing the chocolate factories back home... It would probably be easier to just get Emmett to send me loads and loads all the time.

"Lets get out of here Em, look at the girl, she's absolutely exhausted," Rose said, grabbing my carry-on from me as Emmett rolled my 2 bags behind him. I followed them out of the airport to the parking lot at the back. Emmett hoisted me into the back of his jeep and we took off into the busy mid-day London traffic.

We arrived at the place I would be calling home for the next 2 months an hour later. My hot chocolate was long gone, and I was just about to crash from the sugar rush and bouncing up and down on my seat for the past half hour as we drove through downtown London. Rosalie pointing out all the places she was going to take me. They both had the next two weeks off, so we were going to be doing all the sightseeing straight away. Rosalie was an actress, and she'd just finished filming this movie called Twilight. It was in post production so she was on call for the next month in case they needed to film any additional scenes. She said it was due to be realeased just before I have to go back and that I would get to walk with her down the red carpet. Jess was going to be so jealous!

I walked into the house and colapsed onto the first long piece of furnature I could find after kicking my shoes off, asleep in seconds. Shortly after, I felt myself being carried upstairs by a pair of strong arms, and tucked into a warm fluffy bed before sleep once again consumed me.

"Bells? Bella?" I hear my name being called, but I just groaned and pulled the covers tighter over my head and snuggled back down into the warmth of the bed. "Should we just leave her? I know Alice is almost pissing herself in anticipation but she can wait until tomorrow right? I mean give the kid a break she just flew for 12 hours..." Emmett trailed off, his voice getting quieter.

"I suppose, it's just that Edward is only here today and then he's gone till next week. That's ok though, she can..." I heard Rosalie reply but it was so faint and I was drifting back to sleep so I didn't care what else was said abut this Edward character.

When I finally awoke of natural causes, it was beginning to get dark outside, and I could hear voices coming from downstairs. I noticed that my bags were already in my room, and I quickly and stealthily managed to grab a change of clothes and dash into the bathroom across the hall. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed myself clean from travelling and put on my change of clothes and proceeded downstairs where a light tinkling laughter and two deeper ones had joined Rose and Em's laughs.

Ninja-like, I peeked around the corner of the kitchen to see three strangers sitting on the stools at the bar in the rec-room as Emmett served them and Rosalie drinks. Emmett noticed me though as I tried to duck back upstairs.  
"She lives!" he boomed, forcing me to sheepishly make my way back into the room, and into the spotlight in front of strangers.

"Hello... everybody." I waved tentatively.

"Ohmygosh! Bella you're so adorable!!!" squealed the girl with the spiky black hair.

I braced myself as I saw her jump off her stool and come flying towards me, but alas as predicted I was toppled over by this stranger who was a foot taller than me.

"A bit too much enthusiasm Alice... let the poor girl up or you'll crush her." said a beautifully melodic voice. My eyes darted around to be catured by a pair of striking green eyes. I almost let out a gasp, but caught myself at the last second. How weird would that be? Geez, could it be the air here turning me into a girl? I've only been here for what 5 hours, and already I'm crushing on a gorgeous green-eyed man? Grow Up Bella!

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forget there are people smaller than me sometimes! You're so cute! Can I give you a makeover? Please?" blabbered Alice. I just stared open mouthed at her. Who was this person?

The green-eyed guy burst out laughing, and I noticed the copper hair glinting from the artificial lights as well as the face of a god. In fact, looking around at everyone, they all looked like models or actors. I was beginning to feel very self conscious. Closing my mouth, I looked back at Alice, now a little peeved. "Why do I need a makeover? What's wrong with how I look now?" I demanded, probably a little more harshly than I needed to, but my hard tone seemed to have the opposite effect on Alice, as she squealed with delight and crushed me to her again.

"We're going to be the best of friends Bella I just know it!" She released me and held me by the shoulders to get a good look at me.

I gave Emmett a deep look, telling him to get over here and get this pixie off me before I do something violent. He laughed and walked over, scooping me up in his arms and walked over to the bar, setting me down on a stool. "Alright Bells, that was Alice. This is Jasper, Rose's twin brother and Alice's boyfriend, and this is Edward, Alice's little brother." I glanced at each of them in turn. Edward being the green eyed god, and Jasper had blonde curly hair.

"Nice to meet you all," I smiled plesantly.

The phone rang just then, and I jumped, nearly toppling back off the stool but Edward's hands flew out to catch me. His eyes captured me in a profound stare as electricity seemed to spark from his fingers on my back. This time I did gasp, but I turned it into a "Thank-you" before I got too embarassed.

"Bella, phone's for you," Emmett called from the kitchen as he walked back with the portable phone, handing it off to me.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Bells?" came my father's voice through the line. "How was your flight?"

"Oh fine. On the trip to New york I sat beside a suit so I didn't have to talk, but on the flight to London I got stuck beside a drunk who kept waking me up to go to the bathroom." I laughed as I wandered out of the room with the others to the kitchen where I sat down at the table.

"Did Emmett get you the pepperspray?"

"God dad! Give it up! I'm not even sure pepperspray is legal here!" I groaned.

"No that's Mace," he argued.

"Whatever, pepperspray, mace same thing."

"Hardly, but I'm not going to argue this with you anymore. Put Emmett back on," he asked.

"Ugh dad seriously? It's London, not a war zone!" I grumbled as I wandered back into the den to hand the phone to Emmett.

"Here, he wants you to abuse your department and equip me with illegal substances made to incapacitate a pursuer..."

"Oh yeah... its up in my room," replied Emmett after a moment.  
My jaw dropped. "Not you too? Seriously? Might as well just give me a gun. It'll have about the same effect in my hands." I'd probably end up spraying myself in the face, incapacitating me not my pursuer, rendering the weapon useless in defending me.

"Of course Charlie, don't worry, all the guys at the station are fully aware of what a klutz she is. Yes I have the travel insurance papers you faxed me this morning. No sir, I won't let her off her leash. Don't worry, she'll be perfectly safe in the park," Emmett was saying as he winked at me. Handing the phone back to me he mouthed, 'Just agree with everything, then we can have fun.'

I almost laughed as I brought the phone back to my ear. "Bells, no running off with strange boys, no getting pregnant."

"DAD! Oh my God!" I started but saw Emmett from the corner of my eyes waving franticalle and shaking his head. "Ok, no running off with strange boys and getting pregnant, no drinking, no drugs. I understand. Yes I'll be careful. Yes I'll take the mace with me everywhere. No if I see the Queen I will not take the mace. Sorry pepperspray. Ok dad, you can stop worrying. I know there are weirdoes. Ok no going on the subway alone. Yes, I'll keep my cell phone on me at all times once I get a sim card. Love you too dad, have a great summer too. Yeah I know you don't get summer vacation... well happy fishing season then..."

"Oh yeah, that should be good. Though I'll have to go over to Billy's cause you won't be here to cook me an edible meal," he laughed, making me chuckle along with him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sue Clearwater will cook you boys up some grubb though, I left her with strick instructions..." I trailed off noticing that Edward's eyes were trained on me as though he was having a hard time looking away. I don't know how long we stared at eachother, but I finally broke the connection when I heard Charlie calling my name.

"Bells? hey you there?"

"Yeah sorry I missed what you just said," I mumbled as I strode out of the room, away from Edward's electric gaze.

"Oh I just said that Angela just called to ask me to call and remind you that you have yet to facebook her and she's going out of her mind worrying if your plane got in ok."

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to do that! I have to go dad! I'll talk to you later! Love you! Bye!" I rushed, ending the call and dashing back into the room.

"So Bells, daddy letting you off your leash?" Emmett grinned from behind the bar, holding out a glass of something to me.

"Em, is that alcohol?" I asked, disbelief evident in my tone.

"Of course it is? What did you think I wouldn't be a proper host?" he placed a hand over his heart in mock sadness.

"Emmett! I'm only 16!" I proclaimed. "I've still got, 5 years to go!"

"Not here you don't. 16 is legal." he grinned taking the phone from my hand and replacing it with the glass.

I looked at it dubiously, bringing it up to my nose and smelling it. "What is it?" I asked, eyeing the blue drink warily.

"A blue lagoon. It's a girl drink, and I made it weak for you," he smiled.

"Erm... ok..." I took a sip, it tasted really good! "Mm, yum. But I have to facebook Angela, Charlie said she's freaking out because it's 5 hours past when I said I would..." I placed the glass down on the bar.

Emmett frowned and everybody else laughed. "Bella, if you're going to live here for two months, you have to stop isulting everyone with your american ways. When somebody hands you a drink, its considered rude not to drink it all," he crossed his arms.

I glanced around at everyone's faces, not entirely sure if I believed him, but when nobody was laughing I tentatively picked the glass back up and took another sip. "Ok, can I leave it here for five minutes while I go save my best friend from hysterics?" I asked, taking another sip. I noticed that Alice's face had gone a bit red, and Edward's eyes were twinkling. Jasper was looking dead serious though, so I still wasn't sure if it was a joke or not.

Emmett beamed, "Sure Couz! Computer is just through there!" he pointed to a tiny office just off to the side of the den.

I darted inside and sat down at the computer desk, and the facebook page popped up as I moved the mouse. I quickly signed on and wrote on Angela's wall. 'Anges! I'm here! Sorry I was sleeping earlier. Good god, the girl I was sitting next to on the flight from New York was an alcoholic I swear, she kept ordering tiny bottles of bacardi and voldka! I was trying to sleep but she kept waking me up every hour to go to the bathroom! So I didn't sleep much. I'm here, I'm safe! Some of Rose and Em's friends are over at the moment though, so I have to be quick... I think they all think I'm the rudest person alive. Oh, yeah and Dad called, talk about a rulebook! Despite my restrictions this is going to be amazing! I want to get soil samples from all over! Stonehenge, Jane Austen's garden.... I haven't thought of the others yet. But they will be equally as entertaining! Miss you already! Wish you could have come with! Bells.'

I pressed post, and sent a quick note to Jess and my mom telling them pretty much the same thing and signed off and dashed back out to the others. I grabbed my glass off the counter and took another sip. It was almost a quarter of the way done now.

"So Bella, what part of America are you from?" asked Edward.

I turned to him and smiled. "Forks Washington during the school year, and then I go home to Phoenix Arizona in the summer to hang out with Mom and Phil," I replied.

"Wow, very different climates!" he exclaimed, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah marshland vs desert," I laughed, taking another sip of my drink. I was starting to feel a little giddy. "Emmett, are you sure you made this weak? I've never had alcohol before..." I mumbled.

"Oh gosh you're right. You've not eaten since the plane! Here give that to Rose." He said taking the glass from me. "Just stay seated... we don't need you in the emergency room your first night, Charlie would never let you come back," he mumbled as he went off towards the kitchen, presumably to fix me up something for dinner.

"Did you guys already eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, we tried to wake you but you were out cold," Rose smiled.

"Oh, well I'll go help Em," I shrugged, falling off my stool into Edward's arms. I giggled another "Thank you!"

"I think you should maybe sit down?" he asked, still holding onto me.

"Pshhh," I waved him off. "I'm fine, I'm just a klutz. Besides, the last time I was here, Emmett couldn't cook." Trying to shake this tingly feeling off, I started off to the kitchen to see Emmett shoving a plate of leftovers into the microwave. "Haha, thank god leftovers!" I laughed.

Emmett whipped around grinning at me. "Nothing much has changed since you were last here," he laughed.

I smelled the wonderful aroma of leftover pizza and laughed.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed as he entered the kitchen. "So buddy, how's school going?" he asked.

"What school do you go to?" I asked curiously. I looked him up and down, trying to determine his age.

"Well, I just finished my first year at Oxford. I'm taking medical studies. I'm doing alright Emmett. It's a bithard to adjust at first, but I got the hang of it eventually," Edward concluded as Alice walked in.

"Oh please, don't be modest boy wonder! He made the honor roll, got a full scholarship for next year, and aced all of his courses," Alice beamed.

"Wow!" I breathed. "Good for you! Oxford is hard to get into!"

"That's where you want to go isn't it Bella?" Rosalie piped up as she and Jasper came into the kitchen drinks in hand.

"Yeah, but I still haven't convinced Charlie to even consider it yet. I've been taking my international baccalaureate classes since grade nine, so I'll be able to study anywhere in the world, and for what I want to do Oxford will be the best school..." I trailed off.

"What's that?" asked Edward, his eyes intent on my face, like he was just soaking up anything I said. It was kind of flattering, though this fluttery feeling I got whenever I spoke to him was a little unnerving. I didn't know what it was so I tried to ignore it.

"Well History and english litterature for starters. I want to be an archeologist eventually, but I heard that if you don't go to the proper school you won't even come close to a dig site for half your academic career." I stopped talking to take a bite of the delicious pizza. "Mmmm wow, I don't know why but this pizza tastes sooo good! Where did you order it from?" I asked.

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged amused glances. "I made it Bella," Rose smiled.

"Wow! Its amazing!" I stated, cramming more into my mouth. Finally full I stretched out on the chair.

"So about Oxford Bells, you know dad went there right?" Emmett grinned.

I nodded. "Yep, it was actually Uncle Carlise that suggested Oxford. Though I looked into it and it's gonna cost a fortune to go. It's like triple the price for overseas students..." I sighed.

"Bells... you were born here." Emmett deadpanned.

"So? I'm an american citizen. They don't allow dual citizenhip." I explained.

"You're not 21 yet. You choose when you're 21 which one you want to be. You're still a british citizen. Your birth certificate says so."

"Wow seriously? Excellent!" I beamed. Wow! This was going to be so great! I was fully intending to move here after school anyways! To think that I am a british citizen already was awesome!

"Hey, while you're here I could show you around the campus," Edward offered smiling at me.

"Sure! That's great! Thankyou!" I exclaimed.

Alice beamed at me, there was something mischievous gleaming in her eyes, and I couldn't quite place it. Jasper startled me by laughing at Alice. "Alice, cool it, you're going to scare the girl with your intensity." It was the first time I'd heard him talk.

She frowned at him and swatted him on the arm. "No I won't! You're not afraid of me are you Bella?" demanded Alice, her intense gaze turning on me.

"No, no I'm not afraid of you!" I choked out, putting my glass of water back down on the table.

"See Jazz? She's not scared," Alice giggled.

"Well, this has been fun! It was nice to meet you Bella, but I think we had better be going, Edward is going home for a week tomorrow, and we wouldn't want him sleeping in now would we?" Jasper smiled, shaking my and Emmett's hands and giving his sister a hug.

We walked to the door talking as they put their shoes on, and waved goodbye as they piled into a yellow porsche and sped away into the night.

A/N: Let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Edward's POV_

It was raining when I woke up, which was just great, seeing as how I would be taking the driving back to Oxford in about two hours. I was going home for a week, after having spent a month with Alice and Jasper in Kensington, because mum wanted me to fill in my course applications for next year. During the week I would also be applying for the teaching assistant position for one of the first year classes which I had just taken. I had no doubt that I would get it, like Alice had said last night, I was top of my class which meant I was practically guaranteed the position. I didn't even need the money, just the recognition. Only the best were chosen, and for that to go on my academic cv it would be very good.

Last night had been fun. I hadn't thought I would have fun meeting what I had imagined would be some snobbish american, though after meeting her I could hardly call her snobbish. She was absolutely gorgeous, though not in the typical sense. She had such an innocent, unacknowledged beauty about her, as though she wasn't trying at all to be cute, or charming, it was just her way. Completely natural. I sighed, rubbed my face and got out of bed. I had showered last night before going to bed, so I just went downstairs into the kitchen to find Alice dishing out pancakes.

"Yum! Smells great Alice!" I sighed after taking a deep breath. Sitting down I dug into the delectable meal before me.

"I know it's nothing compared to mum's cooking, but at least she won't accuse me of starving you!" Alice laughed.

Jasper lounged in, sat down and dug in also. "So, what did you think of Em's little cousin?" he asked through moutfuls of pancake.

Alice beamed and jumped right into the discussion. "Oh she's so cute! She's like a little doll! I just want to dress her in all my frilly dresses and take her to tea parties!" I rolled my eyes.

"Somehow, I get the idea that she would really not like that." I quipped, a little annoyed with Alice's antics. This was Bella's vacation, she deserved to be able to do what she wanted to, not be subjected to the whims of Alice. Which could sometimes get quite crazy. For example, once when I was about eleven years old and Alice was in her first year of design school, shehad designed a whole line of clothing for young children, and had me model every single piece for her class, even the girl pieces. Of course I had to do exactly what she said or she would tell mum and dad that it was me that had put the frog in the freezer to see if they could really come back to life after being frozen. The worst part was that they knew it was me the whole time and were encouraging my curious mind.

Alice just threw her head back and laughed. "Between me and Rose, the girl isn't going to know what hit her!" she chuckled, a little maliciously. "I've been designing clothes for her based on the pictures Rose has shown me since I found out she was coming, and she isn't going to leave here without at least trying them on, and wearing each outfit once."

Oh the poor girl. I sincerely wished that I could stay now, if only to protect her from Alice. Who knows what kind of damage she can do in a week! "Alice, you seriously need to seek professional help." I turned to Jasper, "Control your woman Jasper, before she start dressing you!" I exclaimed in mock horror. Though I could tell from the palor of Jasper's skin, that she had already wormed her way into his wardrobe.

"Edward, shouldn't you be getting into your little volvo and getting your touche home soon? You know mum isn't going to wait forever and you have that interview with tomorrow." she reminded me obnoxiously, shaking a fork full of pancake at me.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you guys in a week yeah? Seriously though Alice, let Bella get used to you before you go stuffing her into cocktail dresses and taking her to The Ritz." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag full of necessary items, including my apple notebook, cellphone, wallet. Everything else was staying in my room here for when I return in a week. "See you guys in a week!" I waved as I dashed out the door to my shiny silver volvo and jumped in.

_Rosalie's POV_

Bella had been up so late last night, because of jet lag. I was going to wake her up early and keep her up all day so that she would adjust to the time change faster. Of course, Emmett had beaten me to the punch by going into Bella's room at 8am with a fog horn. The idiot. He absolutely deserved every insult!

We were going to take Bella to Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, and Buck Palace today. Maybe The London Eye and Trafalgar Square too depending on the time. I made a big breakfast and finally got everyone sitting down civilly at the table, even though Bella was shooting daggars from her eyes at Emmett from across the table.

"Just you wait Em, forget not the threefold rule!" She smirked, tearing off a piece of bacon with her teeth. I couldn't help but laugh at this as I noticed Emmett turning rather pale.

"Come on, eat up we have a lot to do today!" I exclaimed ending their staring contest. I was beginning to really like Bella. "We are meeting Alice and Jasper at Big Ben at ten."

Bella groaned. "She's not going to try to take me shopping is she? I'm saving my money for shopping later, once I've seen everything..."

Emmett barked out a loud laugh. "Oh good luck! She'll have you down in Soho faster than you can say 'yikes!'"

"If I have to go, that means you have to come with Em. Remember what Charlie said? I'm not allowed out of your sight." she smirked smugly. "So it's in your best interest to make sure that I have a jam packed full itinerary for the two weeks you have off right?"

I couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing. They were just too much alike! "You guys are definitely related." I chuckled.

Bella smirked at me, "Well Em lived with me and Charlie when he did his year abroad at Seattle State two years ago. Then he stayed through the summer and interned at Charlie's station. We got pretty close, which was why I decided to come visit this year!"

"So have you never visited England before then?" I asked.

"Oh of course I have! Just never London! We usually just come for a week and stay with Carlisle and Esme in Oxford... well near Oxford." replied Bella getting up from the table with her plate and cup and put them in the dishwasher.

I smiled and nodded. Soon we had everything cleaned up and the dishwasher going as we left. Piling into Emmett's Jeep we set off for Big Ben.

We managed to get a relatively good parking spot near Alice's porsche. She and Jasper were standing out front of Big Ben waving. Alice had a camera and immediately started snapping photos. "I added you as a friend on facebook! So I'll just tag you in everything!" she chirped. Oh Alice, ever the enthusiast.

Bella laughed tentatively. "See I was thinking more of doing an album from my point of view... meaning I'm not actually in any pictures..." she trailed off, obviously seeing Alice's crestfallen expression. "Uhh, alright, take all the pictures you want Alice." she conceded.

Alice beamed at her and snapped a picture, to which Bella sighed. "Alright! London here we come!" Alice exlaimed.

_Bella's POV_

So Alice was starting to grow on me, even though we were like total opposites. She was like the inner me who wanted to let everything out all at once, unhinged and unleashed! I was a little sad that Edward wasn't here. He seemed to have been the only one on my side at all last night, and it would have been nice to have someone closer to my age along. I'm turning 17 in just over a month, but still Emmett is 25 and Rose and Jasper are 24, Alice is at least in her 20's, and here I am, 4 years younger at least, at most 8 years younger. At least Edward was only 2 years older than me.

Well despite being photographed everywhere, doing everything, even eating, I was having a great time! Big Ben was loud! We then saw Westminster Abbey, it was pretty cool to see, and I was so glad that I remembered to put my memory card in my camera, otherwise I would have run out of memory to take pictures.

Buckingham was fun too, I got a picture with one of the guards. They're not supposed to move but I was sure I saw one of them turning their head to look at Rosalie, so I snapped a picture quickly grinning smugly.

It was even grander on the inside. I wanted to catch a glimpse of one of the royals, but they never come out of their own private part of the building, if they're even here...

Once we finished Westminster, it was beginning to get dark out, and I was starting to get a bit hungry. We stopped for dinner at St. Steven's Tavern. It was pretty cozy, aparently it had been closed for over 15 years and had just opened again christmas of 2003.

After dinner we went up the London Eye, to see all of London at Night, it was absolutely gorgeous!

"Oh wow Em! Hey you think we could come up here sometime in the daytime?" I asked, looking around at all the other people in the pod.

"Sure, when we come back to do the other half of London, we'll start here." he said.

I walked off to stand by myself to take as many pictures as I could before the ride ended, but was soon approached by somebody I didn't know.

"Hi, I'm James." he grinned at me charmingly. I was slightly confused as to why he was talking to me, but didn't want to seem rude so I replied that my name was Bella. "You're american? What part of america are you from?" he inquired.

"Um, the northern part, near canada." That was vague enough. This was slightly weird, he can't be flirting so I was confused as to why he was even bothering. I was just an ordinary plain looking girl with mousy brown hair, nothing special.

"Ah Canada! I've been there. It's a pretty nice place." he continued the conversation.

I laughed, "Well I wouldn't know, I've never been to Canada, except once to go shopping, but things were so much cheaper back home so I never bothered going again." Maybe this guy wasn't so weird afterall. He's probably just trying to be friendly.

"Well, everything anywhere else is cheaper than here. So you visiting?" he continued with his like of questioning, though it wasn't quite so weird now.

"Yeah, I'm staying with my cousin in Kensington for two weeks then I'm off to the outskirts of Oxford to stay with my Aunt and Uncle for a week, then back here till the end of the summer, and then home for my last year of highschool. What about you? You from around here?" I asked. Figuring that my answers were still vague enough to give no specific details.

"Oh yeah, born and raised. My cousin Vicky is over from Manchester though, so we're showing her the sights and whatnot. We're over in Fulham. Thats them over there." he pointed to a group of three others, two adults which I'm assuming are his parents and a smaller girl with vibrant red curly hair.

"My cousin is the big one." I said pointing over to Emmett, who caught me pointing him out. I noticed his eyes slide over to take in James at my side. I waved at him smiling.

"Whoa, what does he do? Work out constantly?" asked James with a slightly open jaw.

I giggled a bit at his expression, "Something like that..." I agreed. Really, he had to be in good shape because he was a private investigator and had to go chasing down criminals every now and then. Emmett whispered something to Rosalie and came over to me and James.

"Hey there. Well Bells, your second day here and you're already making friends! Ever the social butterfly. Hi I'm Emmett Cullen, Bella's cousin." he introduced himself clasping hands with James. I could tell he was sizing him up. If he was anything like my dad he'd be running a criminal record check the moment he gets home.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James Fanham." he replied, wincing slightly as his hand was crushed by Emmett's vice-like grasp.

Just before it had time to get awkward, Rose called Emmett back over to her and James and I were left once again relatively alone. "So Bella, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked noncommittaly, giving me an easy out if I so desired.

"Umm, I honestly don't know... We might be going to see Trafalgar square and the London Tower and bridge, but we did a lot of sightseeing today, we might leave it a few days to do the rest.... what about you?" I asked.

"Yeah same, no concrete plans. Hey do you have facebook?" he smiled down at me leaning on the rail completely ignoring the beauty of london at night.

"Yep, Isabella Swan, Forks Washington network. You gonna add me?" I asked with a sly smile to which James responded by grinning widely at me. I heard a soft click as well as a flash and felt stangely like it was focused on me. I shifted my eyes slightly to see Alice grinning mischievously at us and rolled my eyes. Great, now when she tags me in this picture, my dad's going to get a front row view of my pitiful attempts at flirting in a foreign country.

"Most definitely! We can plan to tour the rest of London together." he grinned hapily, reminding me of Jacob Black back home, his smile always seeming to get bigger and bigger the more things I said. It was kind of funny, so I laughed. "What?" he asked

"Oh, nothing, just, you remind me of my best friend back home. His smile gets as big as yours does too." I laughed, blushing. Oh great here we go, bring on the blush.

He laughed out loud. "It's a good smile to have! My dentist worked hard on this smile."

I had to admit, he was beginning to grow on me, and the fact that he reminded me so much of Jake made it that much easier to slip into conversation with him. "So, what school do you go to? I'm hoping to get into Oxford once I finish my highschool back home." I offered, wanting to spend the rest of the night talking to James. He and Jake would get along so well.

"Oh ay? Oxford, ambitious! I'm just finishing my second year at London U. I'm taking law and political science."

"Ah I see, so what, you gonna be a lawyer? Politician?"

"Something like that." he smiled smugly.

I noticed that we had reached the ground again and that people were getting off the ride. "Well it was nice meeting you James." I smiled putting my hand out to shake his. As his hand came into contact with mine, I noticed that there were no electrical currents shooting up my arm as there had been with Alice's brother Edward. It must have been just me then, statically sharged from the change in climate and my body was becomming an equillibrium with London.

"It was very nice to meet you too Bella, I'll be in touch!" he waved as he ran to catch up with his parents and cousin.

I waved after him, frowning when he was no longer in sight. What just happened? Was I just flirting? "Huhn... that was weird." I mumbled.

"What was weird?" asked Jasper, coming up behind me.

"That boy was like a british version of Jacob..." I frowned.

Jasper laughed and clapped me on the back. "As long as this Jacob isn't your boyfriend, I wouldn't think there was anything to worry about." he grinned.

Alice jumped over to our side and grabbed my and Jasper's hands. "Well he was cute, right Bella? He was so totally into you!" she squealed. There was something off about her exuberance though, as though it were forced. Though, what she said was slightly unsettling.

"Uhhh, and that's a good thing why?" I asked, truthfully I did not come here looking for love, whatever that is.

"You've never had a boyfriend before Bella?" asked Alice.

"No, why? Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not, it's just you're so pretty! Did you know that? You really are gorgeous Bella! The man that captures your heart will be lucky indeed!" she beamed at me.

"Yeah sure, along with my ability to blush at the drop of a pin, and my near handicap klutziness." I laughed, blushing at the compliment, even though I knew it was only because she was being polite.

Alice just laughed and pulled me along after Emmett and Rose, who had started walking back to the cars.

_Alice's POV_

We left Bella, Emmett and Rose at parliament and made our way home. The next couple hours were spent adding Bella as a friend on facebook and tagging her in all of the pictures I'd taken today, putting the one with her and James as the cover of the album.

The first night Bella had been here, when we'd gone over and Edward and Bella had met, I'd noticed a spark between them, and I knew that Edward was interested, so here was me shamelessly exploiting that for my brother.

He was online at the moment, I had suggested he add Bella as a friend so that he would be able to see her pictures. We were chatting on msn.

_Hey how's mum n dad? How did the interview go? Did you get the job?_

_Not bad to both, and I won't know if I got the position until closer to the start of the term. So what did you do today?_

_Took Bella 'round London. You know, living here you really take everything for granted, I realized that today..._

_How do you mean?_

_Well, since Jazz and I moved here we haven't ever played the tourist! We just started straight into our lives! I'd never been up the London Eye before today. It was absolutlely breathtaking Edward. _

_Well you'll have to take me when I come back at the end of the week._

_Yes! Bella wants to go up again in the daytime. You should go look at her pictures, she just posted them all. She probably took better ones than me, you know how I get with a camera, just start snapping photos at random. She's so precise, getting exactly the shot she wants....*sigh* sometimes I wish I could be a little more contained..._

_But then you wouldn't be Alice, and you and Jasper probably wouldn't be together._

_Omg you're right! Besides, where is the fun in being contained! I probably wouldn't risk some of the crazier outfits that I've designed..._

_There you go! _

_So you looking at the pictures yet?_

_Just about to go through yours._

_We started at Big Ben and went 'roung to westminster then buckingham, had dinner then went up the London Eye. The guy at the end is just some random guy that all but asked Bella on a date. Heh it was kinda cute actually, she blushes soooo easily. _

I grinned when he didn't reply for a while, wondering if the jealousy was setting in, and what he was going to say next. Jaspers hands started massaging my shoulders as he leaned over my shoulder to read my conversation with Edward.

"You, m'dear are conniving indeed!" he grinned.

"Why thank-you! I try!" I beamed.

_Oh yeah? What did she say?_

_She gave him her facebook info, I think we're gonna tour the rest of london at the end of the week with him. Bella said he reminded her of one of her boyfriends back home. _

_One of her boyfriends? Why does she have many?_

_Oh Edward you know what I mean! She doesn't have a Boyfriend, but she has lots of friends who are boys. I get the idea that she's like some tomboy back home... from what Emmett's said about when he was there._

_There's nothing wrong with tomboys. You know what they said about the ugly duckling too right? She grew into a beautiful Swan._

Of course, the jealousy was there, I could read it in the words he wasn't saying.

"He's dead gone on her." Jasper observed smiling.

"Oh I know! It's so cute! I had him pegged the minute I saw that curious spark in his eye last night when they first met. He's never paid much attention to women before, except for that Tanya girl he was dating back in 6th form." I shrugged.

_Never said there was... why are you being so defensive?_

_I'm not being defensive!_

_Now you're getting angry! Edward what's the matter? What's got you all worked up? _

_Ugh, nothing... just, something about that guy standing with Bella seems a little off... do you see it or am I going batty?_

I nearly burst out in maniacle laughter. This was going even better than planned, I thought I would have to work him a bit before he's admit to having feelings for Bella.

"Jealous much?" mumbled Jasper.

"Perfect!"

_Jealous much? _

_What? What are you talking about Alice?_

_You're jealous! You are! AHA!! You like Bella don't you! _

_How can I like her? I only met her once!_

_I hadn't even met Jasper and I knew he was the one for me the moment I saw him!_

_But you're impulsive, I'm not, I'm calculated... it just doesn't work the same._

_Well, from what I saw the guy was nice. I never met him. He just came up to Bella while we were in the Eye, and started flirting with her. Emmett went over and met him, I be he's doing a criminal record check as we speak! Haha_

_Good, you never know what kind of scum you can come across on the streets of London._

_Edward, be nice, we were hardly in the streets! _

_Fine, in the London Eye._

_You know, the Eye is kind of an expensive ride, so you must have at least some money to blow on it..._

_Ugh, I wish I could come back now! I did everything I needed to come home for already. _

_So come back then, tell mum you'll come back in two weeks, that's when Bella's going to visit her Aunt and Uncle. They live just outside of Oxford, and then Emmett doesn't have to drive her if you're going down that way anyways._

_Hey, that's a good idea! I'll talk to mum about it tomorrow morning._

_Why don't you talk to her now? _

_Her and Dad are over at Dr. Parson's for dinner. They probably won't be back until late. When I got home from the interview today there was a note on the table. _

_Haha, leave a note then. _

_How rude would that be? I can't just leave a note saying " Hey mum, dad, gone back to Alice's for two weeks." _

_Y not?_

_It's not nice!_

_Ok so when Bella and James are out on their steamy date tomorrow and you show up only hours too late and miss your chance, at least you will have been nice to mum and dad._

_You never said they were going on a date tomorrow!_

_They aren't, but they might if you don't come home!_

_Fine, writing a note! If mum calls and asks what emergency, just make up something reasonable that you wouldn't need to come down for but that I would... ttyl see you in like 3 hours._

_YAY Bye Eddie!_

_Edward Alice, it's Edward._

_Fine, Edward_

_Bye_

"Haha!!! Success!" I jumped up from my chair and danced around the room.

"Oh Alice come here." Jasper laughed at me and drew me into a passionate embrace. "You're just too cute for words." He mumbled, weaving his fingers into my hair.

"Show me then..." I trailed off suggestively.

"Oh gladly!" and with that he scooped me up into his arms and ran upstairs to our bedroom.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it! So yay! Edward's coming back! **


End file.
